I Need A Minute
by Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow
Summary: A Harry Potter,Danny Phantom,Bleach crossover Harry is Triplettes with Danny, And Ichigo surprise? Takes place in Year 5 Becuase I love good old fashoined Umbitc-er- Umbridge bashing. skids off HP storyline. I will end it here and let you read cause I suck at summaries. OOCness warning.Bleach/DP/HP ichiruki DxS.
1. prologue

**A/:N Hi guys I got bitten by a plot bunny and I will work on 'A Diamond's Gleam' when it gets more than one review.**  
**I am makeing on of the only HP/B/DP tricrossovers I thought of this and I was like ' yus I am so writeing this!**  
**I'm sticking with the general pairings in the books/show/manga with an exception of ichiruki,and TuckerXvalerie, and Ishihime. Also the Golden Trio are starting out and this may/may not follow the books-**

**Tala: -huff- are you gonna stop blabbering and get started with the story yet?**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Tala: -rolls Eyes- what ever;**

**Hunnybee07 does not own; Bleach,Harry Potter,or Danny Phantom.**

**Me: Rated T for cussing violence etc. Rateing may change!**

-linebreak-

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

_zanpakto_

-linebrake-

l**-Prologue-l**

October 30,Halloween

Lily Potter smiled at the tripletts sleeping peacefully In the crib. It had been a long night and james went to get Lily a glas of water. 'BOOM BOOM!' the door was banged on loudly and harshly.  
" LILY GET THE KIDS HE'S HERE!" james shouted up the coursed through lily's body as she made her way to the crib,She froze when she heard the door fall over.  
Harry Shot up from his sleeping position in the crib and Danny Sat up. Blue eyes open gazeing up to see what was going on. Their other sibling, Ichigo, shifted and sat Between Harry and Danny and put his hands on his siblings in a protective way(1).

Lily turned to see a man in a black cloak a blood thirsty grin under the shadow that covered his face ,this was voldemort, he pulled out a bone white wand."Move aside girl!" he said gruffly " No, Please Don't kill My sons Please!" she begged.

Voldemort Said the two words that chilled Lily and all of great britan to the bone,

"Avada Kedabra."

-cue themesong(2)-

_Welcome to the land of fire I hope you brought the right attire,_  
_The crippled man is waiting at the door_

_He said "your eyes are much too bright" _

_The things you say are never right, _

_The sins of all the world lie on your head_

_So when you see me look the other way _

_Cause -ohoh- lately all I do is play _

_All the glasses in the world say "come with me..."_

_I need a minute to get my head straight Just to hit it before it's too late In a sin, _

_considering my middle name is 'shake my body' _

_Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body_

_Welcome to the land of fail I hope you brought your soul for sale The greeter's still at home _

_I think he died The land of smash and fairy tale _

_The truth of life is close to hell The best you'll be is nearly dead or failed_

_So when you see me look the other way Cause lately all _

_I do is say These the plans I make believe all come with me_

_Oh, perhaps it's all a dream and make believe Oh, _

the_ last of all my dreams but still leave me_

-end themesong-

Lily's now limp boby crumpled through the floor being lucky enough to imediatly pass on (3)

-linebreak-

-In The Soul Society-

A group of Shinigami gathered to a large crater that recently formed. smoke bilowed out of it from the force of the inpact. They've had millions of these recently.

Captain Siofon manifested a hell butterfly and sent a message To the Head Captain. Within seconds Yamamoto apeared as a figure emerged out of the slowly She had brown hair and familiar green eyes, It was Harry's mother Lily Potter.

Yamamoto's voice boomed out to the large crowed where all the captains and a decent amount of Shinigami where gathered. "He has struck Again." Gasps and whispers spread through the crowd. The captian of the tenth division slowly aproached the shaken lily. "Please! Please, Save my babies! or at least one of them even!" she wailed.

**Me: Rest of prolouge will be revealed later in the story**

**Tala: That made TOTAL sense...**

**Me:I'm going to go over this and edit anyways...later...**

**Tala: Thats it i'm out bish.**

**Me:Is that so because if you leave will make you a arrancar in this fic**

**Tala: freezes turnes around and comes back muttering something that sound sucpicoisly like: 'whyme?' ***

**Me: Okay Guys Danny got his powers from the killing curse in this fic and the portal just awkened. them only Harry has the Horcrux attached to his soul unlike his siblings wich gained Got his soul Reaper abilities from the killing curse.**

**Tala: -mumbles- yay another Danny-is-harry's-sibling fic...**

**Me:But There are triplettes!**

**(1):** _You know its Danny and Harry but the other sibling remains a mystery that why I didn't refer to him by his name. But it doesn't make sense so i removed it._

**(2):** _I put a themes song cuz I could plus, It makes the story longer. The themesong is, I Need A Minute, by imagine dragons._

**(3):** _In This Fic the killing curse causes The victim to imediatly pass on instead off turning them into a hollow._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow this chapter will reveal the other triplette and...NOW its Ichigo.. surprised?**

**Tala:NO**

**Me:of course not your my muse..anyway this one will start off with Bleach then Danny Phantom then the two meet, go to hogwarts and meet harry. anything I forgot...?**

**Tala: you forgot that this takes place after the winter war but ichigo keeps his powers, Its also before Phantom Planet and after the episode before that, This takes place in book 5.**

**Me: Thank you, Disclaimer!**

**Tala -mumbles- you evil person.**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Tala: N-nothing, Hunnybee Doesn't own DP, Bleach,Or Harry Potter.**

**Me: JK Rowleing,Tite Kubo,And Butch Hartman are all Gods that I bow to**.

Tala: Onwards!

_-linebreak- _

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

zanpakto

-linebreak-

Chapter 1: Finding out

Ichigo sat in class he looked tiredly at the board. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night due to his shinigami duties. He was about to Fall asleep before his badge ( Curse the dreaded thing!) Yelled out very loudly :HOLLOW,HOLLOW,HOLLOW!: causeing ichigo to jump and the class to stare. Ichigo ran out the room and down the hall Running faster then humanly possible(Shunpo cough,Shunpo), yelling :bathroom!: causing his sensei to just blink after him.

Ichigo went into shinigami form hiding his body in the bushes at the park. A loud Roar broke through the sky,Ichigo spun around to see a enormus hollow. Muttering a curse under his breath he drew his zanpakto and charged barely missing the mask. He dodged right before the hollow's claw could hit him. He wasn't so lucky though when the tail lashed out and slammed him into the ground. :Shit,: he muttered he got up, leaded upwards and finnaly sliced the hollow mask in half.

Of course after he got into his body he failed to notice the huge barn owl until it landed on his shoulder

-linebreak- - cue themesong-

_Welcome to the land of fire I hope you brought the right attire, The crippled man is waiting at the door_

_He said "your eyes are much too bright"_

_The things you say are never right,_

_The sins of all the world lie on your head_

_So when you see me look the other way_

_Cause -ohoh- lately all I do is play_

_All the glasses in the world say "come with me..."_

_I need a minute to get my head straight Just to hit it before it's too late In a sin,_

_considering my middle name is 'shake my body'_

_Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body_

_Welcome to the land of fail I hope you brought your soul for sale The greeter's still at home_

_I think he died The land of smash and fairy tale_

_The truth of life is close to hell The best you'll be is nearly dead or failed_

_So when you see me look the other way Cause lately all_

_I do is say These the plans I make believe all come with me_

_Oh, perhaps it's all a dream and make believe Oh,_

_the last of all my dreams but still leave me_

-end theme song-

Ichigo nearly jump out of his skin when he saw the Barn owl on his shoulder. It clutched a letter in it's talons. He snatched the letter slowly from the owl the adress read in green ink.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Karakura Town

The Park

Ichigo's eyes widened

_'how do they know where I am?!'_

He opened the letter,there where two pages bolth written in the same green ink:

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July Letter has been translated with a spell. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

On The second page:

You Will Need:

The Standerd Book Of Spells ( Grade 5) by Mirinda Goshawk Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

Due To the Fact you need to catch up on your studies you will need:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)

Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

-end letter-

Ichigo Just blinked . he looked at his wrist-watch. School was over, He groaned.

Ichigo opened The door to his home only to be greeted by a loud :ICHIG-O-O-O-O!: He dad was flying at Ichigo only to be rewarded with his face connecting to his eldest son's foot. He tumbled to the floor with a shoe shaped mark on his said very slowly with a tickmark very clear on his forhead, :I came to ask you something, What is this letter? Its from Warthog or something like that.: Isshin got up from the floor and went over to the wall with masaki's poster, shouting, :Oh Masaki! My Darling son Has finnaly been excepted into hogwarts! I never thought the day would come!:

Tickmarks appeared all over Ichigo's face, :Stop hugging the damned poster,and tell me what the hell is going on!: For once, Isshin Did as told and went up to Ichigo, his face serius.:Ichigo, Your adopted.:

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed eyes wide

-end chapter 1-

-linebreak-

**Me: so that took a long time to write Next Chapter Isshin will Explain everything to ichigo,and Danny will get his letter. Ichigo's hollow is due to the Killing curse. THANKYOUFORALLYOURFOLLOWSANDFAVORITES!**

**Tala: She was literaly doing a happy dance, she yelled yelled out "YAAAAYY!" in the computer lab at her school and everyone was like: 'WTF is going on?!'**

**Me: hush,they don't need to know that.**

**Tala: Well its true**

**Midnight: -appears- so when am i 'comin in.**

**Tala: Shoo! she hasn't written your fanfiction yet! (1)**

**Midnight: -pouts-**

**Me: you can hang out just don't discourage the readers. -give quick sharp glare to Tala-**

**Tala: -glares back-**

**Midnight: YUSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Me:WELP time to wrap it up!**

-linebreak-

**(1):** Midnight is the main OC in a DP fanfiction I haven't written yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: My mom's computer is broken ( also my own.) so I am using my will be a little less often.  
**

**Tala: we'll just have to see how this works won't we?**

**Me: yup. Disclaimer Tala...**

**Tala: Hunnybee07 Does not own HP,DP,or Bleach**

-linebreak-

:Japanese:

"English"

_'thoughts'_

**hollow**

***flashback***

Zanpokto

- linebreak-

last time:

_"Ichicgo your adopted."_

_"What?!"_

** ~Chapter 2: Explaining and, Danny gets his letter~**

Ichicgo stood in shook staring at Isshin as if he'd grown two heads. Isshin sighed, :I guess I'd have to tell you sometime, can't keep it a secret forever Well it all started...:

*** Lily crawled out of the crater "Please!" She wailed, "You have to save at least one of my sons,Please! I'll do anything." Lily was carried like a potato sack into (was it squad 4 or 5?) squad 4 by one of the gathered shinigami. Isshin whispered to her as she passed by, "I'll see what I can do,I promise," another tear fell on lily's cheek, "Thank you your such a kind man." she whispered.(1)* **

"So what happened then.." Ichigo asked slowly. Isshin took a deep breath and continued the story,:I was going to leave Soul Society anyways so I could be with Masaki, Her first child was a miscarrige. I went to her home using the address lily gave me, and I found you wailing next to your brothers. I took you and left. I met a wizard named Albus, A witch named Minerva, and a Half-giant named Rubius. They were good people and they took your brothers some where safe.:

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up into his hair. :so where is this hogwarts place anyway..:

:In Scotland: Isshin replied. :Good Thing I learned English then...: Ichigo muttered

:Hey Dad,: Ichigo added, :Whats My real name:

:Ichigo Lupin Potter(2): Said Isshin who won a well deserved raised eyebrow from his son.

-que theme-song-

_Welcome to the land of fire I hope you brought the right attire, The crippled man is waiting at the door_

_He said "your eyes are much too bright"_

_The things you say are never right,_

_The sins of all the world lie on your head_

_So when you see me look the other way_

_Cause -ohoh- lately all I do is play_

_All the glasses in the world say "come with me..."_

_I need a minute to get my head straight Just to hit it before it's too late In a sin,_

_considering my middle name is 'shake my body'_

_Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body_

_Welcome to the land of fail I hope you brought your soul for sale The greeter's still at home_

_I think he died The land of smash and fairy tale_

_The truth of life is close to hell The best you'll be is nearly dead or failed_

_So when you see me look the other way Cause lately all_

_I do is say These the plans I make believe all come with me_

_Oh, perhaps it's all a dream and make believe Oh,_

_the last of all my dreams but still leave me_

-end theme-song-

Danny groaned as Jack and Maddie Fenton dragged him downstairs to see there new device to capture Danny Phantom and Tear hm apart molocule by molocule. Oh did Danny forget to mention he was Danny Phantom?

While his parents where yapping on and on about there new invention, A large Barn owl flew in and landed on the table. Jack raced over to the owl which stopped his yapping somehow (This caused Danny to raise an eyebrow.) The owl flew around the room in an attempt to avoid the large man-child.

"Jack sweetie calm down, You don't want to get too excited and scare away the owl now do you?" Said Maddie,Jack finnaly calmed down and pouted as Maddie untied the letter from the poor, traumatized owl's leg.

Danny Fenton

Fenton Works

The Lab

(Danny Raised an eyebrow; _'how did they know where I am?'_)

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ,Daniel Siruis Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July Letter has been translated with a spell. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

On The second page:

You Will Need:

The Standerd Book Of Spells ( Grade 5) by Mirinda Goshawk Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

Due To the Fact you need to catch up on your studies you will need:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)

Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

-end letter-

Danny raised an eyebrow "So...I'm Going to some random location in england to learn magic which I have no clue about,Anything I missed?"  
"...And Your adopted."

"...And I'm adopted, Wait what?!"

"We found you on our porch and we took you in, Your brothers are Ichigo Lupin Potter, and Harry James Potter. Your real name is Daniel Suruis Potter." Recited Maddie , Jack just remained out of the conversatoin,pouting in the corner.

Maddie pulled a carrot out of god knows where and fed it to the owl before it flew off. "Look at this dear, Hogwarts has ghosts!" Jack jumped up from his sitting position and said, "Danny you have to catch some while your there!" and just like that Jack zoomed down the stairs looking somewhat simaler to a dancing seal as he ran.

Maddie and Danny Just sweatdropped.

the doorbell rang and Jack and Maddie where at the door loaded with ghost hunting gear yelling very loudly, "GHOOOOSSSTTT!" Danny swore he heard a sonic boom.

-meanwhile at the same time in karukuara town, japan-

the door-bell rang and Ichigo answered the sonewhat slowly. He saw an old woman in green robes, "Are you Ichigo Potter?" she asked. Ichigo just blinked for a moment and yelled :Oy, Goat chin Some one is at the door!: Isshin Raced to the door then said in fluent english "Hello proffesor Mc Gonnal."

Mc. Gonnel asked isshin, "Is he ready to go." A tick mark appeared on ichigo's forehead "I can speak English you kno-" his mouth was covered by isshin's hand, Isshin nodded and said " he is ready to leave." Isshin then Ran upstairs and dragged a familier stuffed lion. "You forgot Kon!" Isshin said, Cheesy grin smothered onto his face.  
Said Face was kicked by Ichigo's foot. He grabbed Kon ( Bolth party's muttering curse words. ) and stuck him in his pocket. "We are going to aparate keep your eyes shut,and grab hold of my hand. Ichigo did as told and thaey bolth vanished with a loud POP!

**-end chapter 2-**

**Me: well that was hard,**

**Tala: It took Ya, long enogh**

**Midnight: I actualy agree with her on this one -poke poke-**

**Tala: -tickmark- stop poking me!**

**-linebreak-**

**(1) That was the continueation/ end of prolouge**

**(2):It was pointed out to me that I put Profesor Lupins last name instead of his first ?I goofed I'm going to make it a hint to something i plan in the future.**

**A/:N Oh god that took a while to write. Sorry its short! See that shiny blue button l Click on it so you can review! **

** l  
**

** V  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry this is late I Had to babysit a bunch of little kids sunday so I didn't get a chance to write and started on monday.**

**Tala: Just get on with it already!**

**Midnight: Hunnybee07 Does not own DP,Bleach,or HP**

**Me:Onwards!**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

_zanpakto_

Ichigo stumbled and had to refrain himself from throwing up when a wave of nuesea hit him after he opened his eyes. After he recovered he noticed he was standing in front of a read 'Fenton Works' in was also what looked like a giant sattilite dish on the top of the building. Minerva rang the door bell only for a loud 'GHOOOOSSSTTTSSSS!' to break through the air and the two where covered head-to-toe in green goo.

Minerva bilinked while Tickmarks appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

-linebreak-

Danny krept out the door to see a old woman and a very annoyed orange-haired teenager covered in ectoplasm.

-linebreak/ que themesong-

_Welcome to the land of fire I hope you brought the right attire,_  
_The crippled man is waiting at the door_

_He said "your eyes are much too bright"_

_The things you say are never right,_

_The sins of all the world lie on your head_

_So when you see me look the other way_

_Cause -ohoh- lately all I do is play_

_All the glasses in the world say "come with me..."_

_I need a minute to get my head straight Just to hit it before it's too late In a sin,_

_considering my middle name is 'shake my body'_

_Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body_

_Welcome to the land of fail I hope you brought your soul for sale The greeter's still at home_

_I think he died The land of smash and fairy tale_

_The truth of life is close to hell The best you'll be is nearly dead or failed_

_So when you see me look the other way Cause lately all_

_I do is say These the plans I make believe all come with me_

_Oh, perhaps it's all a dream and make believe Oh,_

the_ last of all my dreams but still leave me_

-end themesong-

"May I come in with my er- companion?"

More Tickmarks apeard on Ichigo's forehead at this,Espeicly when Maddie got a hose and washed the two down."Minerva!" shouted Jack very happily, the two krept into the fenton home narrowly avoiding getting glomped by Jack.

A few minutes later everyone sat on a chair in the living room."You told him?" asked Minerva, Jack and Maddie exchanged glances,  
"Somewhat." Minerva Groaned and launched into the tales of the wizarding world then she reached Lord Voldemort, "There was a very dark wizard named-" Minerva glanced around and wrote a name on a sheet of paper she held it up and it read;

_Voldemort_

That deserved a few raised eyebrows from Danny and Ichigo. "You-Know-Who murdered many people,On Halloween Night he killed Lily and James Potter, He went to kill their children, When he tried he vanished,Most Belive he is dead and some belive he is still out there children where triplettes,You;Ichigo,Danny, and your Brother, Harry Potter."

"Wait what I'm related to him? But we look nothing alike!" Said bolth danny and Ichigo at the same apeared on Danny's face and Ichigo's normal scowl deepened "HEY STOP COPYING ME!" they bolth yelled. "yup, they're related." muttered Minerva.

A long 'Pop!' broke the two out of their bickering and they looked up to see none other then Headmaster Dumbledore."Are they ready to go Minerva?" asked nodded,"Danny,Ichigo This is Headmaster Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Said Teenagers nodded and looked up at Dumbledore with mild intrest. "Grab onto my left arm Don't let go,and you might want to close your eyes." The two teens nodded and did so. It felt like the where being squeezed and streched, Where-as to the ocupants in the Fenton living-room the two just disapeered with a loud 'Pop!'

-linebreak-

**Me: *dodges rotten tomatoes* Sorry it was a short chapter!**

**Tala: Ya got no excuse**

**Me: Well I was babysitting a couple kids on sunday! Anyways I need to thank Ichigo-lover-1412 for pointing out errors on chapter 2.I named Ichigo's middle name Lupin aaannnd you'll see why later on.(as I put in the edit for Ch2)**

**Midnight: Flame her! *gets torch***

**Me: nononono Don't flame me!**

**Tala: Review!**

**Me: Thats it Midnight! Your going to be arancar in this fic!**

**Midnight: _Yeeessssss!_**

**Me/Tala: 0_0**


	5. The Ever so dreadfu A:N (Don't kill me!

**I am sorry to say this but I have gone on a temporary Haitsus(SP?). I will update every once and a while until I get my creativity 't kill me please I will tell you THIS IS NOT DEAD I WILL RETURN! Please leave comments and suggestions below, You can use the tri-crossover Idea for your own purposes if you want to.**

**Don't kill me please, *doges knives tomatoes,and other varios killing devices as I run off-stage* Think of this as an intermission!**

**-hunnybee07 Out! **


	6. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm writeing this with my book at my side I edited ch1 and 2 so I'm all set to work.**

**(Songs I listened to writing this;**

**Boulovard of Brocken Dreams: Green Day**

**In My Mind: Sr-71**

**Tomorrow:SR-71**

**My World: SR-71**

**Broken Handed: SR-71**

**Superman: SR-71**

**Alive:SR-71)**

**Tala/Midnight: You should be thanking us for reviveing her plot bunny!**

**Me:-_- disclaimer, Now**

**Midnight: Nuh uh,I did it last time.**

**Tala: *glares* fine**

**Tala: Hunnybee Does not own Harry Potter,Danny Phantom, Or Bleach.**

**Ichigo:She better not!**

**Me: How did you get in here;Shoo!**

-linebreak-

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

_zanpakto_

-linebreak-

**l-Chapter 4-l**

Bolth boys stumbled slightly when they landed at Grimmwauld Place. Danny Dizzily stumbled over to some nearby bushes where he -how to put it?- elegantly however stayed perfectly still as if unfazed.

Ichigo Narrowed his eyes at Danny. _'Somethings off with this Kid's Reitsu..' _Ichigo was taken out of his train of thought However when Dumbledore Let out a loud cough to get Ichigo's attention along with Danny who was fully heard a faint gagging noise sound from his pocket as it grew wet,Kon was the cause of this due to the fact he was was barfing. _'Lovely.' _Ichigo mentally Deadpanned.

"Now that I have your attention," Dumbledore Stated, His voice lowered down to a whisper as He gestured to the two younger boys to huddle around, after they did so The elderly man continued, "I will now tell you the location of the order of the Pheonix." Dumbledore handed a small sheet of paper to the two Teenagers. they bolth read it.

It read;

_The headquarters of the order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmwauld place,London._

The Two Teenager's looked up,When they did so their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.A dark looking building was emerging in between Number 11 and Number 13 Meanwhile the mundane people where completley oblivois to the new -cough- addition the complex.

__-linebreak/ que Theme-song-

_Welcome to the land of fire I hope you brought the right attire,_  
_The crippled man is waiting at the door_

_He said "your eyes are much too bright"_

_The things you say are never right,_

_The sins of all the world lie on your head_

_So when you see me look the other way_

_Cause -ohoh- lately all I do is play_

_All the glasses in the world say "come with me..."_

_I need a minute to get my head straight Just to hit it before it's too late In a sin,_

_considering my middle name is 'shake my body'_

_Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body_

_Welcome to the land of fail I hope you brought your soul for sale The greeter's still at home_

_I think he died The land of smash and fairy tale_

_The truth of life is close to hell The best you'll be is nearly dead or failed_

_So when you see me look the other way Cause lately all_

_I do is say These the plans I make believe all come with me_

_Oh, perhaps it's all a dream and make believe Oh,_

the_ last of all my dreams but still leave me_

-end theme-song-

Dumbledore led the two confused boys into the Order of The Phoenix.

Ichigo shivered at the dark building-House Elf heads where monted on the walls- this had to be one of the creepiest places he'd ever been in,And he'd been in Hueco Mundo.

_'who would be insane enough to want to live in a creeply place like this?' _Ichigo thought

_'Well your hollow for one.' _Zangetsu commented.

An offended **'Hey!' **could be heard in the back of Ichigo's mind.

Danny nearly brushed against a mystery object when Dumbledore pulled him away from it, "I wouldn't touch it if I where you,On that note, Please don't touch anything at all. also be quite,we don't want to wake anything," At that the two brothers echanged glances."okay," Danny muttered,"this is officially weirding me out." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

**-linebreak-**

**Me: I know I could have made that chapter longer but I wanted to give it out to you guys earlier **

**Midnight: Well,Duh.**

**Me: * Ignoreing Midnight* also next chapter Ichigo and Danny get to meet Everyone else.**

**Tala:...**

**Me: welp! thats a wrap.I suggest you guys go look up SR-71,the band.**

**-End Chapter 4-**


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: Due to popular request we have decided to drop out the Theme-song **

**Tala: -pokes midnight-**

**Midnight: stop poking me!**

**Me: Stop poking each other and do the disclaimer!**

**Midnight:...**

**Tala:...**

**Midnight/Tala: You do it!**

**Me: -Sighs- I do not own Bleach, or Harry Potter, or Danny Phantom**

**Tala: All of them belong to their respective owners!**

-linebreak-

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

_zanpakto_

-linebreak-

**l-Chapter 5-l**

The Two boys where led into a dark kitchen, Sitting at the table were seven people, One was a somewhat old,bald man In a brown leather jacket and black was also a women with pink bubblegum hair, At this Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, whereas his brother, Danny, just looked somewhat surprised at this but brushed it off. There where two men that looked somewhat normal;One man had ginger-ish hair,but it looked like somewhat dull, Next to him sat a man with extremely messy black hair. But the person that struck the two boys off guard was a man with blonde hair that looked to be about in his late 50s or early 60s, his face had several scars, one of his legs where all but a wooden peg,But the thing the two teens found most odd was the right eye on the man's face, It was very large and whirled in different directions then the left, to put it quite simply it looked well,mad. Next to him was a woman that looked to be in her forties with the same flaming red hair,yet their hair looked like a vibrant strawberry blonde compared to Ichigo's.

Dumbledore seemed to decide to break the silence for he began to introduce everyone, "Everyone this is Ichigo Potter, ( at this Ichigo chocked still trying to get used to his surname) and Daniel Potter ( Danny's reaction was basicly the same as Ichigo's but he was a bit more ticked off at being called 'Daniel'), Well my boys this here is the order of the Phoenix." Tick-marks appeared on said Teenagers at being called 'My Boy', Dumbledore began to introduce everyone, He first gestured to the old bald man, "This is Mundungus Fletcher," Mundungus grunted in response as the elderly Headmaster continued now gestureing to bubblegum hair, ( or at least that what Danny had dubbed her XD) "Nymphadora Tonks," Nymphadora just looked extremely annoyed and her Response was a mutter of, "Call me tonks..." in a attempt to surpress her anoyence at not being called by her surname. Dumbledore just continued choosing to ignore Tonks comment,he gestured to the next person, the black haired guy, "Sirius Black," Sirius just nodded Dumbledore gestured to the next man, "Remus Lupin." Dumbledore gestured to the nutty old man next, "Mad Eye Moody." _  
_

_'huh,'_ thought Danny, _'the name suits him.' _

Dumbledore finnaly gestured to the firey haired lady, " Molly Weasley,and her husband Arthur Weasley" When Dumbledore was finished Molly shouted with glee at her new victi-,

i mean new things to fatten u-, Well you get the general Idea. " Oh Dears! please call me Mrs Weasly, I'll go show you to your rooms!" ...and with that the two poor boys where dragged off to god knows where before they course she was only going to attempt to force feed Danny, but still.

Most off the occupents off the room gave an amused look at Molly's retreating figure.

-linebreak-

Sam and tucker where frantic, They couldn't find Danny anywhere, They had tried the BOOOMERANG many times but everytime it would just plop down to the ground reading the ominous, ' No Exto Signature found!' Amity Park was extremely Lucky there Had been very few ghost attacks and the Local ghost hunters would handle it, Being the halfway decent ones known as Tucker and Sam.

The two where currently going to Fenton works going to their last resort; Asking Danny's Parents. It was somewhat silent the whole trip there, Being not much to say.

The two finally reached the door and they rang the doorbell, They heard a loud familiar 'GHOOOSSSTSSS!' giveing the pair a warning as they managed to barely dodge The large streams of ecto goo. THe flow stopped and Sam and Tucker went in front of the Adults,maybe having a stain or two of ectoplasm on their clothes. Sam was able to be able to snap out of her trance first and ask the one question we've all been waiting for;

" Mr, and Mrs. Fenton where is Danny?"

**-linebreak-**

**Me: *is laying on keyboard* x_x**

**Tala: She's knocked out from hitting a new high score of 751 words.**

**Midnight: *Has those Electric thingies* Clear!**

**Me: *Jumps* AHHH!**

**Tala: welcome to the world of the living my friend , welcome to the world of the living.**

**Me: *glares at Tala* *cough* anyways, sorry about the wait,I had a major writers block before doing this, Happy Mother's Day To All!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Me: Wow everyone I'm sorry for the large delay, I have testing and a bunch of other stuff**

**Tala: cool -_-**

**Me: I May or may not update on June 13 ( ^_^ My birthday is on that day I'm so excited because my class field trip to a water park is on that day!)**

**Midnight: GET ON WITH IT WOMEN!**

**Me: I do not own Bleach, Harry Potter, or Danny the Crossover Idea, Story and Dialuoge in this Fanfiction.**

**-linebreak-**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

_zanpakto_

-linebreak-

**Last Time:**

_ " Oh Dears! please call me Mrs Weasly, I'll go show you to your rooms!" ...and with that the two poor boys where dragged off to god knows where before they could protest._

_Most off the occupents off the room gave an amused look at Molly's retreating figure._

_The two finally reached the door and they rang the doorbell, They heard a loud familiar 'GHOOOSSSTSSS!' giveing the pair a warning as they managed to barely dodge The large streams of ecto goo. THe flow stopped and Sam and Tucker went in front of the Adults,maybe having a stain or two of ectoplasm on their clothes. Sam was able to be able to snap out of her trance first and ask the one question we've all been waiting for;_

_" Mr, and Mrs. Fenton where is Danny?"_

-linebreak-

**l-Chapter 6-l**

At this Maddie and Jack seemed to slightly panic at this, Their rushed response earned a disbaleaving eyebrow raise que from Sam and Tucker; " Uh, Danny went to Uhmmmm, Hoggy academy!Yeah thats it!" Sam groaned at there unconvinceing lie _Note To Self, _Sam thought, _Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are horrible leirs._Sam Nudged Tucker as if to say ' Follow along' And tucker and he luckily got the message Sam put on a fake smile which was extremely out of character for her yet was very convincing, " Okay Mr. and Mrs Fenton! Just let us send a letter to Danny every once in awhile." She said.

Tucker was officaly creeped out, Sam NEVER smiled like that, and the underlying threat behind it DEFINATLY freaked Tucker knew Sam was such a good actor? Before he knew it sam was dragging him away by the elbow, " Bye Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Shouted Sam from the distance dragging away a yelping Tucker.

**(A:/N: Thats the end of the Sam and Tucker segment they may not appear again for a couple chapters or so) **

-linebreak-

Alike Team Phantom (Accept their freaking out over Danny), Soul Soiciety (SS) and pretty much everyone else were freaking out over Ichigo's Disapeerance.A meeting Between The Viazard, The Captians of The Seritei ,And all of Ichigo's Human friends, Along with Isshin and Urahara. Urahara and Isshin where currently running late and It was Dicided they'd start the meeting before them.

:We all Know why we are here; To discuss the disaperance of Ichigo Kurosaki.: Began Yamamoto his voice as gruff as much as SS didn't want to admit it, Ichigo was their trump card. And they did NOT want their Trump card to be missing, Even though they had Kenpachi Zeraki as back up,But still.

The Head Captin coughed and continued :We are currently Trying to do the best we can and locate him.: A very pissed of Soi fon stood up :YOU BAKAS(1), YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS AND YOU ARE CURRENTLY DOING NOTHING TO FIND HIM! BESIDES WHAT IF THE ESPADA DECIDE TO ATTACK ( in revenge), HUH?: This started an uproar, Uryu stood up tickmark present, :Do You idiot Shinigami Just see him as a Trump card, a weapon?!: Angry Yelling was thrown back and forward across the room to either parties, to the point where no one noticed Urahara and Isshin enter the room.

The two former captains axchanged knowing looks. Urahara looked over at Isshin, :Should I end this little battle?: He asked. Isshin did a short Bow, :Be my guest,:

:URUSAI!(2): yelled Urahara succsesfuly getting everyone to be quite.

The silence was so thick, You could have cut it with a knife.

:Sit Down and Quite acting like Immature Children!: Yelled Kisuke. everyone did as told and were still in slight shock.

Kisuke cleared his throught, :As you all know Ichigo Kurosaki has been missing,He is currently Going to a magical School known as Hogwarts, to protect his Brothers.: Mutters spread through the gathered people, All Yamamto did was quitely sit there in his spot. spot paitently waiting for Kisuke to continue.

When the Murmmers died Down Urahara continued, :As most of you may remember there was a man named Voldemort that caused many unfortunate plus souls to plummit into the Seritei with no warning, one of these plus souls was a woman named Lily Potter, She was a Major part of the war between The wizarding world and Voldemort, Being one of the members of the order of the Phoenix along with her husband James Had three children, One of them was Ichigo.: When Urahara finished a Tremor of shock rippled through the room in waves.

Yamamoto seemed to come to a decition on what to say, :Alright,We will not intervene however If Ichigo Is needed he will be pulled sriaght out of the situation,We will also be able to send Hell butterflies back and forward to him,Understand?:

Isshin and Urahara nodded.

:Meeting Dismissed!: Annonced Yamamoto. Most of the people in the room bowed, then scattered faster then Byakuya's Bankia.

-linebreak-

**Me:Okay Thats a wrap for this chapter,It was mostly here to show what is going on everywhere else. I hope you enjoyed! it was roughly 919 words! ( I looked at word count.)**

**Tala: Well see you guys next chapter**

**Midnight:Lets try to work twards 20+ reviews!**

**EDIT: EXPIRES UNTIL NEXT UPDATE: I am grounded for a bit so next update I may** or** not be availible until next update, Sorry for the inconvinence!**

**-line break-**

**(1): **Baka means Idiot in japanese

**(2): **Urusai means shutup in japanese


	9. Chapter 7

**Me: We are back to were we left off with Danny and ichigo**

**Tala: kk get a move on.**

**Midnight: She has a huge school project she has to do, Feels Kinda sick but is in school becuase of testng and so on.**

**Me: **

**Roses are Red,**

**Voilets are blue,**

**I do not own HP DP or Bleach,**

**And I don't want to get sued!**

-linebreak-

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

_zanpakto_

-linebreak-

**l-Chapter 7-l**

Ichigo and Danny where struggleing to get away, Danny was about ready to use his ghost powers to get away when Mrs. Weasly stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall.( Did i mention it was painful for Ichigo, Danny, and Kon - remember Kon is in ichigo's pocket- to get dragged up the steps.)

Mrs. Weasly finnaly released the poor souls from her gave away a sweet smile and said, "Here is your room, You are shareing it with my son, Ron, and his best friend Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasly then proceeded to open the door and walk shoveing the two boys in there and,closed the door behind them.

Ichigo and Danny slowly spun around to be met with A red haired boy, This was, Ichigo guessed,one of the Weaslys.

"..."

"..."

"..."

That was the proceeding akward silence That took place.

Danny coughed in an attempt to break the silence, "so uh... I'm Danny Fenton," Ichigo took this as a que "Kurosaki Ichigo," when the two boys looked at him weirdly he scratched the back off hs head and said, "I guess that would be Ichigo Kurosaki in your languge." he stated ignoreing the snickers that could be heard from the back of his head.

Ron just looked at the two, "Ron weasly," was his response.

Another akward silence enused."So hows the weather?" tried Ron

"Partialy cloudy with little chance of rain." responded Danny

"..."

"..."

"What?" Danny said, "I watch the News, whats wrong with that?"

Just then Mrs. Weasly opened the door, "Dinners ready Dears,Harry has come back from his hearing, so please come downstairs." and with that she walked off.

-linebreak-

**Me: Sorry that was EXTREMELY SHORT please forgive me i just really wanted to get this out to you guys! becuase of the rediculasly long wait ( as most of you know I got grounded for a week)I know you guys are very disappointed in me but still...**

**Tala: Most Chapters won't be this short and will be at LEAST 500 words**

**Midnight *gives strong barrier* Run 'cuase they are gonna flame you to high heaven.**

**Me:Shit. *runs***

**EDIT: I am loseing motivation for this when I want to write in this again i will post next chapter... .-. *hides behind An minecraft 20 layer obsidion barrier* don't kill me!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Me: *peeks from behind minecraft obsidion barrier*Is it safe to write now?**

**Tala: *Glances around* I think so...**

***missles and bombs fly through air***

**Midnight: Shit! take cover! **

**Me: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HARRY POTTER OR DANNY PHANTOM THEY ARE PROPERTY OF BUTCH HARTMAN, JK. ROWLING, AND TITE KUBO (or Kubo tite...)**

-linebreak-

**hollow**

_'thoughts'_

zanpaktou

"English"

:Japanese:

**Voldemort**

_Ghosts_

**~A/:N: usualy during linebreak~**

-linebreak-

Danny and Ichigo sat down at the Table with their food, An Akward silence enused much like the one between them and Ron wich only accored (SP?) momments ago.

Siruis coughed, "So you two are siblings of Harry am I correct?" Bolth boys nodded slowly. Remus opened his mouth to add his two cents but before he could a Hell Butterfly flew into the room. "Shit." muttered Ichigo as the Butterfly landed on his finger. The table's occupents blinked "Bloody Hell, What is that?!" asked Ron. Ichigo answered with a pained expression, " A Hell Butterfly, you could say its a form of communication where I'm from..."

Ichigo nearly fell off his chair when he heard The angry voice of Rukia blared through the Butterfly in a angry message, the fact only he could hear it made it more entertaining.

:WHERE WERE YOU ICHIGO, THE WHOLE SERITEI WAS LOOKING FOR YOU,YOU IDIOT! WE ONLY RECENTLY FOUND OUT YOU WHERE ALL THE WAY IN FREAKING LONDON WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!:

Ichigo winced and muttered something that sounded suspicously like "Damn Rukia your going to make my ears bleed one of these days..."

**Dang king your screwed when you get back**

**'**_Urusia'_

The front door creaked announceing the arival of another, the adults got up from the table leaving Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Ichigo, And Danny in the same room.

A large Sweatdrop formed on everyones head at the akward moment

**-End Chapter-**

**Me: this is 315 plus words so -sticks out tonge-**

**Tala: she's trying to figure out what to do with the reactions so please leave a suggestion ( it was a command)**

**Midnight: Also, her Birthday was yesterday ( June 13) so yeah...**

**Me:Im pretty buisy so most of my future chapters will be 300-500 words average...**


	11. i need suggestions Now

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT HERMIONE, RON, FRED,AND GEORGE'S REACTIONS WILL BE! THEY ARE REQUIRED OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE, I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HARRY'S REACTION WILL BE.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Me: Sorry for being an idiot, anyways I've been spending the time suggestions that have been coming in (trying) keeping my Muse alive, Thanks! **

**Tala: ya know you better update...**

**Midnight: Wait, whose the muse for this story?**

**Me/Tala: You.**

**Midnight: Dangit, Hunnybee07 doesn't own Bleach, Harry Potter, or danny phantom, and only owns the fanfic idea.**

**Me: Thank you, Onwards!**

-linebreak-

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

:Japanese:

**hollow**

_zanpakto_

-linebreak-

l-Chapter 9-l

Ichigo covered his ears as a Very Loud voice screched through the house, causing the ocupants to think there was an earthquake, and Danny to think it was a feminine Ghostly Wail.

"STAINS OF DISHONOR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH, MUDBLOOD, AND THOSE CURSAID SHINIGAMI..."

Ichigo's hollow was curseing the voice to hell (and we can't put the words he said in to keep this rated T) fluently like almost like a sailor, And Ichigo couldn't help but wonder where his hollow attained that languge, His Zanpakto, Zangetsu, was covering his ears just like ichigo.

Danny glared at the floor above him where the sorce of the noise came from, as if he could burn holes through it as he covered his poor ears, it only did the opposite and ice began creeping up the ceiling. Ichigo saw this and breifly thought of Toshiro.

"I told them not to ring the doorbell!"said Siruis exasperatedly, hurriying back out of the room. He had obviosly managed to block the sorce of the noise due to the fact it stopped, then and there.

Siruis opened the door to be greeted by Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley (or what Danny and Ichigo thought was Mr. Weasley) and Harry potter Siruis let them in and they where led into the kitchen where everyone else was. "So... what happened?" Hermione asked, and Ron looked just as eager to know.

"They let me go, free of charges." Harry said and just blinked when he saw Ron's Reaction; "I knew it!" yelled Ron punching the air."You always get away with stuff!"

"They where bound to clear you," said hermione, who looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes "There was was no case against you , none at all..."

"Everyone looks quite relieved though considering they knew I'd get off," said Harry smiling.

Mrs Weasly was wiping her face on her apron, and fred, Goerge, and Ginny were doing a kind of war chant that went _"He got off, he got off, he got off -"_

Ichigo and Danny Sweatdropped at their antics. "Thats enough, settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley,though he too was smiling. "Listen Siruis, Lucuis Malfoy was at the Ministry -"

"What?" said Siruis sharply.

_"He got off,he got off, he got off -"_

"Be quite, you three! Yes, we saw hik talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," said Sirius "We'll tell him,Don't worry."

"well I'd better get going theres a vomiting toilet in Bethnal Green waiting for me. Molly I'll be late im covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner-"

_"He got off, He got off -"_

"That's enough - Fred - George - Ginny!" Said Mrs. Weasley as she left the room.

Harry Looked at Danny and Ichigo, "Uhm, Proffesor Lupin who are they?" then all hell broke loose.

A bead of sweat rolled down Lupin's forhead even though it wasn't warm in the room. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione leaned forward wanting to know. "Yeah I noticed that who are they?" he said with a raised eyebrow. " Remus sighed "Er, how should I put this..." Remus puased as if to increase the intensity, "Harry meet your brothers, Danny and and Ichigo."

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he passed out.

l-end chapter 9-l

**Me: Yay! a new Chapter!**

**Tala: good, continue.**

**Midnight: Thanks for reading! **

**Me: also thanks for the positive feedback, and suggestions!**

(686 words)


End file.
